


Warriors one-shots- NOT lemons!!

by intothesunset



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Erin Hunter, Fanfic, Multi, One-Shot, Other, Warrior Cats, don't get too invested in these stories i'll never build on them, warriors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 13:35:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11105622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intothesunset/pseuds/intothesunset
Summary: These are basically a bunch of Warriors short stories that I sometimes get inspiration for and write. Probably won't be updated frequently, though, sorry to say. Will wildly range, also.





	Warriors one-shots- NOT lemons!!

“All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather around the Peaking Stone!”

Cats poked their heads out of dens, shaking out their fur or giving their chests a quick lick.

“Hey, kid, it’s time,” said a cat, nosing Mottledpaw in the side. He groaned a little, sitting up with a quiet yawn. “It’s time,” he said. Mottledpaw stood up, leaning against Flowernose for support as they exited the Medicine Den.

Recently, there had been a series of bad storms contrasting with intense heat waves. The Clans didn’t know what was going on, and just figured StarClan was testing them- to see how strong they were. Other Clans took bigger hits, but WhistleClan only had a few injured cats- one dead. One of the injured ones was Mottledpaw.

During one of the storms, a tree had been knocked loose and partially cracked and had been leaning over. It hadn’t been an active threat at the time, but then a heat wave came. A warrior bumped into it and it fell, igniting a spark due to the extreme heat. A fire was set, in camp, and Doveswirl, a queen, and her three kits got stuck under it. Mottledpaw rushed in and got them out safely, but not without lifting part of the trunk and earning a badly strained back paw and many patches of singed fur. Mottledpaw had been resting and been cared for in the Medicine Den for about a quarter moon at this point, and was close to full recovery- though his fur would take longer to grow back.

Today, Mottledpaw was to become a warrior. His sister, Blazepaw, was the one who had been lost in the chaotic weather, and would have been becoming a warrior with him if she were still with them.

Mottledpaw sighed, shaking his head to clear his head. He sat a little ways away from the Peaking Rock, watching as Frecklestar carefully tucked her tail neatly around her paws. She raised her head and spoke in a quiet but authoritative tone.

“Cats of WhisteClan, we have gathered around the Peaking Rock today for a few announcements. First, Ferretpounce’s broken tail has healed full and well,” meowed Frecklestar.

There were a few quiet nods and murmurs of relief, though a broken tail wasn’t too bad.

“Secondly, we are here to mourn for a lost clanmate Blazepaw, who was taken from us too soon, and had a long fulfilling life to live. Let StarClan take care of her and may she have good hunting and free running.”

The clan was silent, some shaking their heads sadly.

“But,” Frecklestar said, after a moment of silence. “Life must go on. Mottledpaw, please step forward.”

Mottledpaw got up, limping over to the Peaking Stone and standing just before it. He shivered, a little, though he wasn’t cold. He was excited, nervous.

Frecklestar hopped down from the Peaking Stone and stood before Mottledpaw. “StarClan has blessed us with the life of Mottledpaw and all his deeds. During the weather chaos, he saved Doveswirl and her three kits, injuring himself in the process. He has recently been hampered by his injury, but his ceremony will not be delayed,” she said. “Mottledpaw, by the powers invested in me by StarClan, I give you your warrior name, Mottledstorm, for your bravery and courage in times of great need, metaphorically and not facing the storm and risking your life for the sake of the clan.”

Mottledpaw stared, his eyes wide as moons. Mottledstorm. What a strong, beautiful name.

Frecklestar leaned in and touched noses with Mottledpaw- or should I say, Mottledstorm.

Mottledstorm took a small step back, staring right back at Frecklestar. He dipped his head.

“Mottledstorm! Mottledstorm!” The clan cheered, joyous howls and cries ringing out.

Mottledstorm gave his chest an embarrassed lick, then slipped back into the crowd, a few cats giving him reassuring glances.

“Mottledstorm will sit vigil tonight,”

Vigil. Right. Mottledstorm had completely forgotten about that, and he sighed deeply. He wasn’t looking forward to a pulling an all-nighter, but he was grateful to be given his warrior name and held it proudly.

“So the rest of you can sleep easy,” finished Frecklestar. She nodded. 

The clan gave one more cheer of congratulations for Mottledstorm and then resumed what they had been doing. 

Mottledstorm laid outside of the Medicine Den, closing his eyes and resting on his side, soaking up the sun through his patched white and black-grey mottled short coat. He purred, quietly, just thinking. Thinking about the loss of his sister, the approval of Frecklestar- the glint in her eyes, like she knew something amazing was happening- and most of all, him receiving his warrior name. He got lost in his thoughts, eventually dozing off. He would most likely need this rest for the night Vigil, so he took a good, long catnap.


End file.
